That time I got reincarnated as a nigger!
by TheBasedman
Summary: A story about how a man is reincarnated into another world as a nigger!


I was walking down the niggerroad, when I stopped and saw a niggerman minding his niggerbusiness. He seemed niggersuspicious so I got out my niggerphone and called the niggerpolice.

"9-1-nigger, what's your niggmergency?"

"I want to report a nigger, there is a suspicious nigger at 10th niggerstreet."

"Alright sir, we're on our way."

As I put my niggerphone in my niggercoat pocket, I noticed heavy breathing behind me. Specifically, niggerbreathing. It was the suspicious niggerman from before. He was donned in a niggerhat and niggerjacket, with a niggershirt and niggerpants. He put his niggerhand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear; "Whoo yoo jus tal to, nigguh?". My niggersense was tingling, I became alarmed and drew my anti-nigger baton, giving the niggerman a niggerbeating that would make niggerlutherking turn in his grave.

The nigger niggerscreamed, letting out a primal niggerroar and summoning the niggerstrength of Africa (aka niggerland). He tore his niggerjacket and niggershirt from his body to reveal his gold-plated niggernecklace and a large tattoo of niggerpac on his chest. Jumping forward like a niggergorilla he niggeryelled "I'ma fuk 'don drop yoo, nigga boy!".

He niggergrabbed me by my Louis Vuitton sweatshirt and niggerslammed me into the niggerground. He niggerpulled a niggerknife out from his niggerass and niggerstabbed me in the heart.

Was I really...going to die like this?

Niggerstabbed by a niggerman...

I didn't even get to say hi to that niggercute niggergirl I had a niggercrush on...

Please, niggergod. If you're niggerreal, niggerbless me with another life. I just want a second chance...please...

As I closed my niggereyes and bled out, my final niggerbreath escaped my niggerlips, drifting out into the cold niggerair of 10th niggerstreet, Nigghatten, Nigg York.

_Reincarnation approved._

Huh? Somehow I was still niggerconscious, but I didn't feel like I was on the cold niggerpavement of 10th niggerstreet anymore. I felt as though I was sinking, sinking down to the bottom of the niggerocean. It felt surreal. I couldn't open my niggereyes, or move my niggerarms or niggerlegs. All I had were my niggerthoughts, my consciousness spilling out like a tipped-over bucket of niggerpaint. And then, it happened all at once.

I opened my eyes to blinding niggerlight, brighter than anything I'd ever seen before, brighter than any niggerlamp or niggerlight in Nigg York. I slowly sat up, becoming accustomed to the light. It was the light of the niggersun, niggershining in the niggersky with an unmatched intensity. The blue niggersky was not a niggerblue, no. It was a brilliant non-nigger light blue, with non-nigger white clouds filling this non-nigger sky. I looked down to see the non-nigger sand, so smooth, so fine, a rich shade of cream.

But as I saw the sand, I also saw something else. A pair of niggerlegs that unmistakably belonged to a nigger. A real nigger, with nigger pigment that gave the niggerskin it's niggercolour. It was clear, very clear, incredibly clear that these were a pair of niggerlegs on this non-nigger sand, which I was looking down at.

This means...this is...no, there must be some kind of mistake...

I reached to touch the niggerlegs with my hands, but instead a pair of niggerhands appeared into view, touching the niggerlegs instead.

This can't be real right?

I wake up and see niggerlegs and niggerhands...they're definitely connected to me...

Yes...it must be true, what other niggsplanation could be given?

I stood up, thrust my niggerarms out and niggerscreamed:

**"I'VE BEEN REINCARNATED AS A NIGGER!"**

I opened my niggereyes to find myself in this non-nigger world, on these beautiful beaches that no nigger could ever dream of venturing to. No food stamps, no welfare, no dindu nuffins. I got up and looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I immediately spotted someone on the horizon, by a lush palm tree with coconuts growing on it. It was an incredibly white man, a shining white man with such clear skin that reflected the glare of the sun into my niggerpupils. Dressed from head to toe in a pristine suit and pants, white in colour with a pink undershirt and tie, his aura dripping with dapperness, like an improved version of Yoshikage Kira. He stood at least 6ft tall, his crop of almost yellow-blonde hair remaining still despite the blowing wind, styled in a pompadour style. If I had to make a comparison, this man, he was an unmistakable chad! Chad Thundercock himself!

I niggershuffled towards the white man, almost like a crab, my niggercuriosity getting the better of me. In his right hand was a particularly large phone, one of those literal brick phones from the 1970s, my old man had one back in Nigg York, got clubbed to death with it when he was mugged by the Crips. In his left, he held a Negroni which he was taking gentle sips from. He was speaking to someone, talking in a Monty-Pythonesque British accent.

"Ahh yes Theodore, I've invested our savings accordingly, the stocks are safe with me, my friend!"

I was on my niggertiptoes (nig-toe-tip-toe), inching closer and closer to the man as he spoke into his white brick.

"Yes, hmm, yes haha! Well you see, I was at Calais the other day when one of those muzzas tried to threaten me with self-detonation you see! Changed their tune rapid when I presented my Remmington 7400!"

I was right behind the palm tree, with the white man in front of it still. Due to my niggerness, the shadow that the palm tree cast perfectly camouflaged me, like I was some kind of niggmeleon.

For some reason, I felt a strong inclination burning deep inside my niggersoul, a conviction that encapsulated my niggerbeing. It was something I could not ignore. His phone started to look incredibly shiny to my niggerself...

A strong desire started to form, eventually harderning itself to become an unbreakable resolve. The niggermuscles in my niggerlegs tensed, and before I knew what I was doing, I sprang out from behind the palm tree, gliding through the air with niggergrace at a speed that not even Earl Devereaux could match. As the white man realised my presence, my niggervoice cried out something I never thought it could.

"Gimmuhh ya fone, niggguuuhhuuh!"

_WOOSH! CRACK!_

Red filled my vision, and I saw the ground racing towards me.

_Thud._

"VILE NIGGERBOY SCUM! You dare attempt to snatch my cellular device?!"

The white man towered over me now, like the leaning tower of Pisa, nigga's face was red with a fury like a pepperoni, mama mia. Holding a bloodstained cane in his left hand, his Negroni cocktail was laying in the sand, the drink spilt and evaporating now in the hot sun. He rolled up his suit sleeve to reveal a very expensive looking watch, nigga read his time in Roman numerals.

"Hmmmm, it is high noon." He spoke into the phone.

"Apologies Theodore, my right honourable friend. I have had a very unpleasant encounter that I shall deal with promptly!"

_Click._

He slid his phone back into his suit pocket with an angry dapperness and then held his cane with both hands. I figured it out, he had struck me in the head with his cane! The wound on my head that was bleeding at an alarming rate was from him. It had such speed and force behind it that my niggerneurones couldn't process the strike, so I fell to the floor! Shit! I need to get up before he hits me again, I won't survive the next shot!

The man towered over me, his aura of dapperness became one of utter [_MENACING_].

He raised his cane high above his head, and his Aryan-blue eyes took on a red lens flare.

"**It's time to clean.**"

Come on! I need to move! But my niggerbrain is dummy thicc, and it won't stop clapping against the walls of my skull, my legs won't move...shit! Come on...come on, the cane's gonna hit me! I can see it swinging through the air, and if I don't move out of the way, I'll die, my reincarnation will be a waste. So I have to...move!

_SMASH!_

_SMASH!_

Another explosion, another torrent of sand thrown up into the sky.

I did it! I moved in time! I evaded the strike from this nigga pimp cane, although it was close...I'm alive still! But if that strike had hit me, I'm not sure if I could get back up...no, I'm not sure I'd survive, this guy's power wasn't to be taken lightly!

I got up and faced the white man who now wore a solemn expression on his face as well as he wore that swanky-ass suit. He twirled the cane in his hands like some Hoodini nigga and then pointed the end of the cane towards me.

"Nig." He suddenly blurted this out at me. _Why...? _What would his objective be...was he trying to gauge my power and abilities by analysing my response to his slurs...? No, perhaps there is an even deeper meaning!

A few seconds passed without either of us making a sound or moving. I could feel the wind brushing against my niggerhairs on my niggerlegs.

The man's eyes narrowed.

He called me a wog in rapid succession like he was an Uzi and this word was his ammo.

"Wog. Wog. Wog, wog, wog wog, wogga."

It was as if he was chanting a power-up spell. But, seeing little of a reaction from me, he continued with his chatter in quite the stern voice, dripping with disdain for the darkies.

"Niggerboy...You evaded my [_CANE SMASHER _]."

The man's mouth morphed into a Mr Clean smile, my niggerears picked up Mr Sandman by the Chordettes playing somewhere in the distance.

"**OMOSHIROI! **Let's see if you can evade **THIS!**"

The white man surged forward with his cane in his right hand.

"POLICE BRUTALITY STYLE: [ _TRIPLE STRIKE - LE BATON_]."

Aw shit, here we go again. The [ _TRIPLE STRIKE - LE BATON_] was three successive strikes, all delivered with the pointed end of the cane to vital areas. The lethality of the technique was amplified by the user's strength and the white man's muscles were now rock hard under his suit, like the Rock's cock on viagra, the myofibrillar density of his muscles was off the charts; if Joe Rogan saw this guy he'd say he was a chimpanzee!

_WOOSH, WOOSH, WOOSH!_

The strikes all missed their mark. I don't know why, but my attention was more concentrated, more focused than ever before. The crimson niggerjuice gushing from the wound, on the top of my head, gave me a grim reminder, that if I didn't finish this soon, I'd bleed out and die. I needed to steel my resolve once more, not just because the nigger inside of me wanted this man's phone, but because I needed to survive! This was a life or death situation, a nigga-versus-cracker extermination!

The man pursed his lips.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniggarboy...you have evaded my [ _TRIPLE STRIKE - LE BATON_]. Tell me, what is your name?"

My name? It was Keith Scott before I came to this world, but I'm not Keith Scott anymore...So what should I call myself? Some kind of name suitable to my skin colour perhaps? Fa'Nay Nay? King'Kong'Quisha? Da'Quonde? Maybe Tay Tay? No...

The man noticed I wasn't saying anything and began to grow impatient.

"WELL NIGGERBOY, CAN YOU NOT COMPREHEND ME, OOGA BOOGA SPOOK?!"

A sudden thought flashed across my niggerneurones, and a name began to form in my niggercranium...

That's it. That's my name here. I don't know why, but I feel a strong attachment to this name! Like a potatonigger who felt a strong attachment to his potato crop, I too had my own niggardly attraction to this name that had suddenly formed and become mine! It was mine!

I corrected my posture, stood up tall, put my left niggerfoot in front of my right, my right niggerhand on my niggerhip and my left niggerhand I held in front of my face, spreading the niggerfingers to look through the gaps. I was posing! It was a flamboyant powerful pose! As I gave off a new sudden aura of sharpness, still in my pose, I told the white man my name.

"Nigguru Niggist!" I announced with passion.

"Nigguru Niggist...A niggername suited to a niggerboy like your niggerself. I shall tell you my name as well then. Even a point six like you should know the name of the man that shall beat you to death."

He twirled the cane in his hands once more, the end of the cane still smoking from the heat and friction generated by the sheer force of his strikes.

"Nigglette-boy, you are currently speaking to me! Biff Tannen, the current master of the POLICE BRUTALITY STYLE. And now the time has come, MAN vs APE! Come at me, Nigguru!"

We both charged forward at the same time, I felt like a 400-pound NFL (Nigga Footlong League) player undergoing a transformation into an 800-pound silverback niggorilla, rampaging through the congo at a break-neck pace.

The distance between us was closing rapidly, another cane attack was going to come. This was it, I could feel it, the final exchange, one of us would be lying on the floor whilst the other would be standing, standing in victory!

I had noticed the palm tree out of the corner of my eye. The ripe brown coconuts that hung from the top of it, like the furry nutsack of a bear. I only had one chance to do this, if I missed my opportunity, I'd be lying dead in the sand, my head cracked open like a watermelon.

Five metres...four metres...three...two...one!

Right before I had come into his striking range, I sidestepped to the left with a niggashuffle, using the palm tree as cover, scooping up some sand in my hands, and yeeting it into Biff's eyes to blind him. It worked! The sand got into his eyes, causing him to lash out in his white man rage and attack wildly.

"YOU NIGGERS AND YOUR DIRTY TRICKS, I SHALL CRUSH YOUR DEFORMED SKULL! TAKE THIS, [_CANE SMASHER _]!"

It was a horizontal [_CANE SMASHER _]. Due to the sand in his eyes, he threw the strike blindly, the last place he saw me was by the palm tree, and I had not moved, not until he began his [_CANE SMASHER _] attack. So at the last second...just before the attack hit me...I dodged to the left again, the palm tree completely covering me now from the attack, meaning...

_CRACK!_

Heh, all according to keikaku. Biff's [_CANE SMASHER _] hit the palm tree with an absurd amount of force, causing some of the coconuts to fall from the top! This was it, my turn to attack!

As the coconut was falling through the air, I jumped with all my niggermight and grabbed hold of it like it was a hot girl titty.

Just as Biff got the sand out of his eyes, the last thing he managed to see clearly was me in my niggerglory, falling towards him with a coconut in hand, his bright blue iris capturing every moment before disaster struck.

My rubber niggerlips splurged out a battle cry.

"OOGA BOOGA NIGGA CRACKER, MY TURN TO ATTACK! SPECIAL ATTACK: [_KOKONUT KOBE, NIGGA SLAM DUNK_]!"

_SMASH! CRACK!_

I slammed dunked the coconut into his face with both of my hands gripping it, bashing the fruit into his face with the force of a thousand Kali Muscles. The force was immense, so much so that it sent a ripple through both the coconut and through Biff's face, causing the coconut to crack open, revealing its dazzling white flesh and juices beneath its brown exterior, whilst Biff's nose was crushed into tomato puree.

The coconut was now in pieces, shattered. Its broken bits and juices covering Biff's face, who looked like a cross between a victim of assault and a bukkake bitch. Biff dropped to his knees, his eyes wide and a torrent of blood gushing from his mashed-potato lookin' ass nose.

"Y-you...niggerboy...b-beat me...my POLICE BRUTALITY STYLE...lost to y-you..."

I wiped the niggerblood from the wound of my niggerhead and did that shit that those tribal Indians did, painting my face with scary markings, and struck up another pose, similar to the one before.

I clicked my fingers and said to Biff,

"Shut up, cracker."

His body then fell to the floor. I had won.

I did it, I beat the shit outta that Ritz cracker lookin' motherfucker! But as I came to my niggersenses, I realised...my injuries.

The adrenaline was wearing off. I began to breathe heavily, the oxygen debt showing itself now. Worst of all, the blood from the wound on my forehead hadn't stopped bleeding. Actually, it had slowed down a little, but I was still losing blood, which meant...

Shit...I've lost too much blood. I stumbled around for a bit before tripping on the goddamn Captain Aquafresh lookin' nigga I just knocked out with the coconut and hit my head on a fucking rock. I blacked out.

_Schlap schlap schlap._

_..._

_Schlap schlap schlap schlap schlap._

What...the fuck? What in the niggerdamn? What in the name of Yeezy is that sound?

_Schlap schlap schlap._

I slowly opened my eyes to be able to just make out an hourglass figure covered in orange-brown fur on top of me.

I heard a high-pitched annoying ass voice.

"Wake up! Wake up! I'm slapping you with my titties to make you wake up!" _Schlap schlap schlap schlap!_

My vision focused and my eyes adjusted to the poor lighting in the room, shit was darker than uncle Ruckus. That sound continued, and as feeling returned to my body I realised what it was.

A voluptuous fox lady had mounted me and was slapping my chest like a bongo with her massive mammal milkers. She wore an embarrassed look, her face slightly red like one of those tsundere anime girls.

"Ooh-wuu! A-are you awake yet?" _Schlap schlap schlap. _"I gotta keep slapping you with my titties until you are!"

Immediately after hearing that sentence, I threw myself up into the air and soccer ball kicked the furry bitch right in the temple with my big niggertoe. She flew into the wall of the niggerhut, letting out a high pitched whimper, like the sound of your dog dying in Minecraft.

A satisfying kick to the head, for sure, but my injuries kicked me back harder. Fuck! The pain kicked in again from me moving around too much, especially with the wound on my head (which now was bandaged, probably by the courtesy of the fur-fuck I just knocked out).

I reminded myself that pain is just weakness leaving the body and ignored it.

My eyes darted around the room, there was no one else in here but me and this thicc furry animal-girl. I took a closer look at her. No doubt about it, she was a fox-girl with a pair of huge hooters. From head to toe, she was covered in orange-ish fur. Weirdly enough, she had long black human hair that draped itself over her shoulders. She wore a thong that looked to be made out of hemp rope and some other grassy green stuff. But as for her upper half, her titties were fully exposed.

The hut was small, as expected of a mud hut that looked as if it had been constructed using groundbreaking modern African technology (mud and stick). It didn't have any windows, the roof seemed to be made of straw, and the door was wooden.

Taking one last glance at the foxy thot that was knocked out clean and making note her huge fox-girl mammaries, I ran out of the hut.

It was the typical niggerhut rural village scene. Niggerhuts littered around the place with the natural fauna and flora flourishing due to the village being fairly small, it's inhabitants probably led hunter-gatherer lifestyles, the village wasn't all that advanced, all of which meant that the vegetation and plant-life were left unchecked and allowed to grow.

Hey wait, hold on. There's an incredibly empty feeling that the village was giving off. In fact, it felt as though the village had no villagers. Like it was...devoid of intelligent life.

I called out to see if anyone would holler back.

"AAAAYYYYYEEE WHERE Y'ALL NIGGAS AT? NIGGAS HOLLA AT ME!"

I waited for a moment. No response to my niggerhollering, only the sound of the wind. Weird. Was that foxy bitch the only resident here? If that's the case I'd have to go back into that niggerhut where I woke up and question her. But something tells me that'll be a pain in the ass to do.

The village had one main road (fucking dirt road, rural Calcutta lookin' ass) that only branched out in a few directions. Walking along the path and looking at the niggerhuts, I really did get the feeling that the place was abandoned. Some of the huts had windows. Inside them, I could see various pottery and jars as well as tools.

Digging around in random huts for a bit, I managed to find a few mystery mousekatools. Most of them were made out of rock and wood (Wakandan advanced technology) and a few were made out of flint. I couldn't carry much since I was still a naked nigger, so I got one of the clay pots that were lying around and filled it with the best tools I could find. A pickaxe, a dagger shiv, a hatchet, a stone club and a short bow, no arrows though.

With pot in hand, I continued down the main road. There was a bigger hut at the end of one of the branches in the road. It seemed to be constructed with greater care too. Stone was used in place of mud for some sections. The roof was made out of wooden logs acting as beams. Everything was tied together with primitive rope, the straw then covering the roof to complete it. The doorway was also larger, with what looked like an antelope skull adorning the top of the entrance.

No mistaking it, this was the village chieftain's niggerhut.

I went inside, the door creaking as I pushed it open. The only light on the inside of the chieftain's hut was the rays peeking through the holes in the roof. My niggervision could only make out the shapes of objects. Much of the pottery was smashed, along with some primitive furniture that was scattered around the hut.

Walking around some more I saw the shape of something by the wall of the hut. It didn't really look like any type of furniture or pottery, but I couldn't say for sure since the darkness cloaked it pretty well. Going towards it, I got the dagger out of the tool pot I brought along, just in case some banshee niggas tried to jump me.

It was dead quiet. As I got closer and closer my nostrils became aware of the smell.

Fuck, it smelled bad. Real bad. Like a hobo with AIDS died inside an asshole (that also had AIDS) that got blitzkrieged by dysentery (and AIDS). In short, it was really goddamn stinky!

The object came into focus, I was close enough for my eyes to be able to make it out completely, colour and all. It was a large flap of what looked to be leather with...orange-brownish fur on top. Fur almost identical in colour to the fox-girls'...

The more I stared at it, the more it looked like a coat. And at one end of it, something like a hood was attached, with furry ears poking out of it. What kind of shit-tier fursuit was this?

I decided to step forward and reached my hand out to pick up the coat.

_Snap._

Aw shit...

I snapped my head down and saw a broken string that belonged to a tripwire.

_Click._

Something up above was attached to a metal hook, the tripwire triggering it to swing down towards me. I hopped to the side and let it swing past me. It swung a bit further until it reached the peak of its arc, then swung back and hit the wall with a wet squishy sound.

The swinging mechanism had destroyed some of the straw in the roof, allowing more rays of light to shine through, illuminating the hut better.

Now I could see it clearly.

The body of the chieftain.

He was a fox-person, just like the fox-girl from earlier. However, his body was mangled and disfigured beyond belief.

His skull was exposed, some of the flesh and muscle underneath still sticking to some parts of what used to be his face. His eyeballs had been completely crushed into red mush and left inside his eye sockets. He had been skinned. The skin of his scalp and his back were missing, lying on the floor below as the 'coat' I had mistaken them to be.

The bones in his face and limbs were all mangled or broken at awkward angles. Many were sticking out. It was as if his face had been contorted to form a mask of agony.

I've never really liked furries, but this shit was just too whack. Straight outta Reddit 50/50.

I picked up the 'coat' that was made from the skin of the chieftain. The inside of the coat was soaked in blood, all of which had dried. I took the skin coat and put it in my pot along with the rest of the tools. It might seem pretty unethical or disrespectful to wear it but I'm a nigger now, and as that one niggerlady said; "ain't nobody got time fo' dat!".

I made my way back to the hut where that big titty furry fox-girl hit me with her big ol' titties. When I came back into the hut though, she wasn't there. I set my tool pot down.

Well shit, it really seemed as though she had disappeared. I needed her to tell me where exactly I was, and why she even brought me to this village in the first place. But now that wasn't possible.

_Shuffle shuffle._

Huh? A Noise from above?

I looked up just in time to see two furry orange cheeks clap me in the face. It was just like that moment in the Turn Down For What music video when the chick ass-blast her buttcheeks into the nigga's face so hard that they burst through the floor.

Her phat junicakes slammed into my face at 9.81m/s, knocking me to the ground. She swiftly established a mounted position on my face. Mount complete.

My nose was becoming completely buried in her foxy bunghole. Stinky!

It's like her cheeks clenched around my face and were trying to suffocate me, like one of those facehuggers from Alien. Struggling to breathe, I grabbed her by the thighs and tried to wrestle my way up. No fuckin' luck, bitch was too heavy. Most of that mass came from that phat ass of hers.

The struggle continued. I made muffled noises.

"Grr...er...ah...urgh...argh.."

Shit. She wasn't budging, and I could only feel myself sinking deeper into her caboose. I felt as though I was trapped in reverse quicksand! A Minecraft sand trap! (When your homies trap you in a 1x2 hole and place sand on top of you to suffocate you, silly fuckin' niggas).

Her hole is sucking me up like a vacuum! Time was running out and I was running out of air. I had to make a decision fast or my niggerlife would come to an abrupt end.

The abyss of her anus. Growing darkness. I didn't want to die here...

No...I wasn't going to die here.

Why? Because I am Nigguru Niggist! Reborn as a nigger in this strange world! And even though I'm a nigger, even if I have a niggersoul, I want to live! So I'm not going to give up!

I tightened my niggergrip on her thighs. She sensed I was planning something, and only sped up the asshole-vacuuming of my niggerface. Now or never! I prepared myself and took a massive niggerwhiff, breathing in as much air as my niggerlungs could carry. I was going to use it all!

I stuffed my niggerface further up her ass, so much so that my niggermouth was now was mere millimetres away from her rectum. So with the air in my niggerlungs, I unleashed a mighty niggerscream into this fox whore's butt.

"**YIIIIBAAAMMBEE!**"

The sound waves hit her rectum like a tsunami thunder-clap.

_Yelp!_

Her brutal butthole choke on my nose was finally released, and she fell over onto the floor of the hut and started convulsing intensely. It's like she just got railed by Posiden's dick, except his dick was made outta sound waves. Neat.

Holy shit... I could breathe again.

Baby smell that air! Yeah! FRESH AND FUNKY!

_Huff. Huff. Huff._

_Phew._

My breath came back to me. I stared at the fox-harlot on the ground.

Whilst she was still spasming around like a Ricky Berwick who just went into anaphylactic shock, I took the dagger shiv from my tool pot. I pressed my niggerknee down on her stomach and took the dagger to her throat.

"Aight you furry-fox nigga...

Her face took on a fearful expression.

"...better start tellin' me wus' goin' on befo' I skin yo' stanky ass. Bitch."

"Uh, yeah, I'm reppin' six kiss cause I'm smooth like silk! Fuck yo bitch in the ass, her pussy squirt milk!"

My niggervoice was filling this decrepit tribal shit-hut with some much-needed groove. My niggerhands were busy rummaging through that fox bitches' belongings whilst she dipped to go get me a pineapple or something, as an apology for her face-sitting.

Recalling what happened earlier, after I pulled my niggerknife on fox bitch, she shat bricks and spilt the Heinz on everything I asked her.

Chichufeway. That's the name of the village we're in. Sounds pretty fucking tribal alright.

She found me a few minutes after my fight with the cracker that I coconutted, and after seeing my wounds, she decided to drag me back to the village and nurse me back to health.

I also asked her why the fuck she tried to suffocate me with her rear bosom. Turns out she just got nervous, which doesn't really justify trying to bury me in her bung cavern, but whatever.

She's got a really fucking weird way of talking too, I'm not sure if it's just the language these fox niggas speak or some kind of ebonics equivalent, but it's definitely noticeable.

But let's get back to rummaging and being a nigger...

Clay pots, leaves, empty burlap sacks. Nothing to steal...

I moved my niggerthievery to the other side of the room, with her bed, if you could even call it that. Shit was a wooden frame with these long-ass leaves wrapped across it. I turned the bed over and looked under it, and as soon as I did, my niggereyes lit up.

Jewellery! Necklaces and rings, bracelets and shit! I knew these tribal fur-fags had to have something shiny and valuable. Here comes the money!

"OwO...Um...what are you doing?"

I snapped my niggerhead around to the doorway, almost hard enough to snap my niggerneck. The fox bitch had returned with my pineapple and was now staring at me as I raided her possessions.

"Ayo I dindu nuffin' nigga, fuck yo' starin' at me fo' I dindu shieeeeet." I niggermumbled as I tried to take off the five bracelets I'd slipped onto my niggerwrist. I threw all the shit I stole back under her bed within a nigrosecond (approximately 0.6 seconds), turning to face her and giving her a wide niggergrin.

Her face signalled a mixture of sadness and confusion but quickly cleared up once she saw my niggersmile. She laid down the basket with the pineapple inside, along with some other fruits.

"I brought you a pineapple UwU...let's share a meal together, hehe!"

We both sat down and sliced up the pineapple. Wonder why it's called a pineapple...shit doesn't even look or taste like an apple.

_Munch munch munch._

"OwO UwU OwO wuzzht's your name? I nevwer pickwed it up!"

What the fuck did she just say? My niggerbrow furrowed as I tried to comprehend her speech. I think she's asking for my name.

"Nigguru. Nigguru Niggist." I said with my mouth full of pineapple slices, displaying the typical nigger table manners.

"Wuh bout 'cho ass, fox buhitch?"

"O-OwO...my nwame is...Feneko."

Feneko huh. What a weird name. Then again, ain't ever met no nigga calling himself 'Nigguru Niggist' either, so that's just how it be sometimes.

I niggerslurped up the last of my pineapple, juicier than any fat ass you'd come across.

"Uhm...OwO...Nigguru-kun, is your wound bwetter?"

I grimaced at her uncanny language.

"Uh...yuh, da boo-boo is all good nigga, real fine mothafuckin' job you did."

"UwU UwU, I'm happwy thwat you're okay! Tee-hee! Hee hee hee hee! Owo, Uwu, Owo!"

I niggergrabbed her by her tribal-ass titty bra and pulled her face close to mine, we were nose to nose. My niggervoice took on a harsh niggertone.

"Aight' listen here you big dummy, stupid ass nigga mothafucka', fuck outta here wit yo' furry faggie wiggie waggie goo-goo ga-ga bitch talk."

Her ears immediately flopped down, probably as a sign of submission.

"You quit talkin' like dah righ' now or I swear mothafucka' I'll make a carpet outta yo ass."

I kissed my teeth at her. Tears welled up in her big green eyes.

I niggersnarled. "Fruity ass furry mothafucka'..."

Her lip quivered like it had Parkinson's right before she burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"UUUWWAA...UUWWAAA...Nigguru, you're so mean! H-how could you say something like that!"

She started lightly hitting my niggerchest with her small fists, all the while wailing like a little bitch.

"UUUUUWWWAA, UUUUWWWAAAA, UUUWWAAAAAHHHHH-"

"A'ight, 'ight, shut dah fuck up mang!" Her wailing was almost loud enough to rupture my nigger-eardrums. She sounded increasingly like those high-pitch anime girls that I masturbated to back in my old world.

I niggersighed and niggerrested my niggerhand on my niggerforehead.

"I'm sorry a'ight? But you gotta stop dah fruity furry talk nigga. I CAN'T take dah shit!"

She sniffed and whimpered.

"A-alright Nigguru...I'll stop with my furry talk."

_Stomp, stomp, stomp._

What in the motherfuck? What in Malcolm X's name was that? Sounded like footsteps to my niggerears, footsteps that belonged to multiple people.

"Watchoo say happen to dis village, Feneko? Cuz it sure soundin' like there be some niggas out there right now."

Her ears perked up and she heard the footsteps too.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you..." She said with a gasp.

_Stomp stomp stomp._

Her voice took on a whisper, but I could clearly make out what she said, even with her shaky tone.

"Chichufeway...It was wiped out by a death squad...I heard them talking to each other with the things on their ears. They call themselves...the Montgomery Death Squad!"

_Stomp stomp stomp._

"Aye Feneko my lil nigga we bout ta head outta dah hut, grab yo fuckin' jewels nigga we gotta bolt, come o-"

_CRACK!_

The door to the hut was torn apart. The rays of the sun shone through the doorway but became obscured by a silhouette of despair.

"And here I had thought our death squad wiped out every single inhabitant of this village."

His voice cut through the tension in the air like a thousand-degree knife through butter.

"I suppose that's why you have to double-check that you've done the job correctly. Wouldn't you agree...niggerboy and fox-girl?"


End file.
